


Dash's Suprise

by kingkjdragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dash, Large Cock, Lots of Cum, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Recorded Sex, Top Danny, blackmail attempt, cum dump, locker-room sex, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Dash’s bullying has escalated recently, and this will be the crowning jewel. Get a picture of Little Fenton so he and the whole school could laugh at it. Unfortunately for Dash, something in the locker room will change his world.





	Dash's Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak

“God damnit why?!” Danny growled as he uses his powers in the middle of the bathroom to get rid of all the food, trash, and other things he’d rather not say that were covering his body. For some reason Dash had gotten even rougher with his bullying, going from pantsing him, to throwing him into the trash cans, putting stink bombs in his locker, and even hiding his clothes in gym class. 

Recently, he had just been hit with a barrage of stink bomb and even worse balloons filled with sludge and whatever they had served for lunch, forcing him to go to the locker rooms to clean himself up with a nice hot shower. 

Dash stood outside the locker room waiting to pop in and catch a picture of ‘Little Fenton’ naked for the school to laugh at.

“Great, now my clothes are ruined.” Danny grunted as he tossed is clothes on to the bench and turned on the shower letting the steam fill the air as he tossed away his recently newly bough jock strap and entered the shower.

As he heard the water turn on Dash rushed in yelling, "Surprise Fenton!" He snapped the pic as the smaller male turned to him.

"Dash?! What?!" Danny yelled, covering his face from the bright light. The lack of hands supporting his junk let his three inch thick and 15 inch cock flop free with his melon size balls swing around. "Damn it Dash! What the hell!"

Dash stood there frozen, his eyes glued to the massive piece of man meat.

"Dash? Dash?! DASH?!" Danny said as he snapped his fingers in front of the blonde’s face. "Snap out of it."

Dash reached out, trying to grab the soft cock. He had to touch it to make sure it was real and not a dream.

"What? Hey! Dash let go!" Danny yelped as he felt Dash's hand grab his cock and it throbbed in the bully’s hand.

Moaning, Dash slid to his knees. He started stroking the cock as he moved it closer to his dazed face.

"Dash?! Would you snap out of it!" Danny grunted as his cheeks burned pink as his cock twitched in Dash's hands. He blushed hard as it slowly began to grow, gaining an extra inch as his balls waved back and forth. Since he didn't shower the night before his crotch has a thick potent musk.

"So big." Mumbled Dash as he kissed the tip, moaning at the flavor that filled his mouth.

"Dash~" Groaned Danny as his cock leaked a drop of of precum into his mouth. "Fuck~"

Slowly Dash started working the cock down his throat, not gagging once. Danny gasped, his eyes wide as he felt Dash swallow around his cock. He bobbed his head up and down as the shaft filled his throat. Danny shivered as his legs shook, he leaned back against the wall with his hips slowly thrusting into Dash's mouth. Dash worked till his nose was buried in the thick bush of dark pubic hair.

Danny's hands flew down to Dash's hair and he dug his nails into his scalp. "Oh, fucking hell~ Dash! Your throat!"

Reaching up Dash rubbed the large orbs that are hanging low, as his nose nuzzled the base of the thick shaft. Danny looked down at Dash's face and for a moment he hesitates, then he remembers all Dash has done to him and grabs the jock by his hair. He begans to face fuck him roughly, sliding his cock in and out of Dash's mouth and throat, his balls slapping Dash’s chin and burring the blonde’s face into his crotch. Moaning and groaning, Dash sits on his haunches as his face is fucked as drool pours out down his face.

"Look at you, mouth open, drool running down you chin as I fuck your throat." Danny said smirking. "All this time you've been thinking your top dog when I am the real top around here."

Dash started undoing his pants and took off his clothes. Now he sat naked bar his socks and underwear before the slimmer alpha male, willingly becoming his bitch. Danny licked his lips as he tightened his grip on Dash’s hair and continued to fuck his mouth, his precum dribbled from his cock and down into this slut’s stomach. With some struggle Dash got his underwear off, freeing his own 10 inch cock the second biggest tool in the school.

"Don’t you dare jerk off." Danny growled, he could feel his climax getting closer and closer.

With a whimper Dash sucked harder on the throbbing cock.

"That's right Dash~ suck me off~ and get ready for my cum." Danny slammed into Dash's throat pushing his face into his crotch and came, a massive torrent of cum shooting right down Dash's throat before Danny pulled back to fill his mouth, making use the slut gotta taste.

Gulping down the massive load, some spilled out of Dash's mouth coating his mouth and chin. Danny smirked, pulling out of Dash's mouth and let the last shots of his cum nail him on the face. "Hm, you look a lot better like that Dash~!”

Dash sat panting, covered in cum as the phone was picked up by Danny. Danny flipped it open and began snapping pictures of Dash covered in his cum. "Open your mouth Bitch, let's see what's left inside."

Without a second thought, Dash did as he was ordered. Danny hit the record button and chuckled. "Keep it open and swallow it down."

Dash slowly swallowed the remaining dredges of cum down into his throat. “Perfect~" Danny smirked and kept filming. "Alright, tell me the truth. Why have you been bulling me?"

"You were an easy mark." Dash said sitting there in just socks, showing off his hard brown nipples.

"There has to be more to it than just that, isn’t?” He asked smacking Dash in the face with his cock for lying.

"You were so shy! I had to know if you where as small as I thought you where." Dash replied knowing if he lied all of this would stop, and he didn’t want that.

"And it turns out I am big, bigger than you even." Danny smirked, rubbing his cum and drool covered cock over Dash’s face. "But now that you've seen it. I bet you’d do anything for more right~?"

"Yes, please” Dash begged as he squirmed, his hole twitching in want.

"And what will you do for more, my little bitch?" Danny asked wanting to get more Dash on tap.

"Anything!" Moaned out Dash, his hole now fluttering in excitement.

"Even giving me your cherry?" Danny questioned.

That stopped Dash for a moment, but he nodded his head in confirmation. He wanted that cock now.

Danny's eyes flashed neon green as he licked his lips "Oh? And just how serious about this are you?"

Rolling over onto his knees, Dash bends over and spreads his muscular hairy cheeks, showing off his puckering pink hole to the hung halfa.

Danny eyed the pink hole, taking his cock and smacking the head against the hole. He splatters specks of his precum all over it. He made the camera zoom in on Dash's hole, "Have you ever played with your asshole before, Bitch?"

Blushing, Dash nodded his head as his hole twitched more vigorously, he was getting impatient.

"You are some naughty, kinky, ass slut you know that Dash~" Danny said, slapping Dash's hole once again. "Let me hear you beg~ come on Slut, beg for my big hard cock."

"Please fuck me with your massive hard cock!” Dash begged, shaking his ass in wanton.

Danny chuckled as he applied pressure to Dash's hole, and with a small amount of force, he pushed right through this tight hole, and shoved half of his thick cock into the jock’s ass. Dash moaned, his mouth open as his head laid on the cold shower floor.

"That's right moan from having my cock popping your cherry." Danny discreetly focused and managed to make a clone to record the entire thing. "How does it feel whore? To have my cock in your ass~ I bet you've needed this for so long~"

All Dash could do was moan as his cock leaked pre like a broken faucet. Danny's hand moved down and gripped Dash's cock at the base as he began slow and shallow thrusts into Dash's ass. "You’re leaking like some sort of bitch in heat." He laughed slapping Dash’s ass.

Dash was so close to his orgasm, his mind turning to mush as his bowels were rearranged by the thrusting cock. Danny gripped his cock tighter as he bent over so his chest was laying onto Dash's back as he bit his ear "Our close, aren't you? I can feel your ass gripping my cock." He smirked and squeezed the bitch’s cock. "Guess what hoe, you ain't gonna cum till I fill you up~"

Whining Dash clenched his hole tighter milking the thrusting cock.

"Damn Slut, you really want my cum don't you~" He purred licking his lips as he began to thrust harder and faster at different angles.

Dash started to scream as his whole body shook.

"Seems I found your G-spot~" Danny angled his thrust towards that spot, his body gaining a thin green aura as he augmented his thrust with his powers making them stronger and faster.

Dash was reduced to a drooling mess within seconds. Danny's thrusts got faster and harder his hips spanking Dash's ass with every thrust, as his own larger balls smacked against Dash's balls. "Ready for it bitch? Ready to take my load?"

"Yes!" Dash screamed as his cock turned an angry red, begging for release.

Danny let go of Dash’s cock as he pulled out all the way and slammed back in, the head smashing against Dash's prostate "Cum bitch! Cum!"

A massive puddle of cum formed under the quivering body of the blond jock. Danny groaned as he gave one last thrust and grunted as he came hard, a literal flood of cum shooting into Dash's ass, so much that cum even spilled out and down his balls and sprayed up onto Dash’s back. Dash passed out as his stomach slowly swelled with cum. Danny smirked as he pulled out, shooting his last shot all over Dash's ass and back. 

He grabbed the phone from the clone and sent the video to his phone, just incase the bitch decides to back out. He dismissed the phone and looked at the drooling cum mess that was his former bully. Danny smirked, "Your ass is mine now bitch." 

The smirk on Danny’s face didn’t disappear till hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a new editor I am able to post more stories along with have more time to write


End file.
